<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"The idiot who wasn't an idiot" by MP_nocturno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262360">"The idiot who wasn't an idiot"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno'>MP_nocturno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Marvel, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Damian le cae mal Jon, A Damian le gusta la fotografía y el arte, Chico bestia se la trae contra Damian, Cliche, Damian es el nerd con dinero, Damian si es Gay, Doble caras, Humor, Incluye SaturnBoy, Irma es buena, Irma es prejuiciosa, Jon es Bi, Jon es algo pendejo, Jon es deportista, Jon es popular, Jon es presumido, JonxIrma, La única que se junta de los Titans con Damian es Raven, M/M, Prejuicios, clichés everywhere, droga, ¿Quién es el idiota?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos cometemos idioteces.</p><p>La secundaria podría pasar perfectamente como la prueba del más fuerte, en donde, entre los grupos sociales que se crean y te marcan la frente durante tu vida escolar. Puedes tener la suerte de una fama momentánea, el inicio de tu imperio o el inicio de tu infierno.</p><p>¿Si te dieran a elegir, cuál tomarías?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Historia BL con SaturnBoy implícito en varios momentos mientras la historia que nos interesa ocurre cuando el telón se baja</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"The idiot who wasn't an idiot"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>....<br/>Cosas Random y clichés presenta~<br/>..... </p><p>Advertencia: SaturnBoy(? Momentáneo. Por si no te gusta leer nada relacionado con ellos. </p><p>Sin embargo, la historia es Jondami/Damijon</p><p>Y de paso sigo prácticando escritura, ª<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un chico desconocido le pateó la cara con una bota mancha de vómito.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cosas Random y clichés presenta~<br/>..... </p><p>Advertencia: SaturnBoy(? Momentáneo. Por si no te gusta leer nada relacionado con ellos. </p><p>Sin embargo, la historia es Jondami/Damijon</p><p>Y de paso sigo prácticando escritura, ª<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Me das asco. </p><p>—¿Eh? </p><p>—Eres patético y me causas pena ajena. </p><p>...</p><p>Las mañanas para Jonathan Lane eran una rutina diaria y estricta que nunca se había permitido evadir. Despertarse a las 5 de la mañana en punto, salir a correr durante una hora y regresar a darse una ducha, una vez que se siente totalmente limpio se toma unos momentos para elegir la ropa perfecta, cabello en onda, perfumado y todo medido a la perfección. Sale de su habitación con mochila en mano, en la cual solo habrá cosas de higiene personas, una libreta, 2 lapiceros y una botella de agua. Se sienta y toma el desayuno con su padre que le desea un buen día y cada quien sale de la casa. </p><p>Duranre el resto de su Sábado se la pasó en la casa de sus amigos jugando videojuegos, sobre la chica que tenía más pecho del colegio o qué chica se habian tirado (excepto Jon por ser "vaca amarrada"), beber cerveza barata del congelador viejo que había en el garash de los Batson. Llegada la hora y un poco mareados se preparon con disfraces absurdos para la fiesta de halloween que organizaba la chica Ducard junto a su cumpleaños. </p><p>AL terminar eran un grupo de chicos con un mal disfraz de zombies ebrios, Lobos con sarna y vampiros sudorosos. En realidad sólo se disfrazaban por compromiso. </p><p>Una vez fuera con sus dos mochilas (la de clases y la deportiva, ya que tenía planeado quedarse con Imra), sólo esperaban a que su flamante novia capitana del equipo de porrista pase por ellos en su lujoso carro color rosa chillón. </p><p>Ella iba disfrazada de una sexy enfermera haciendo que algo se recolviera en las entrañas de Jon que con una mirada algo turbia por el alcohol le sonreirá con todos sus dientes y los demás chicos le silvaran piropos ganándose el bonito y cuidado dedo corazón de la rubia. </p><p>Jon se acercó para darle un beso profundo en sus voluptuosos labios sabor uva y sube al auto seguido de los demás que no tenían auto, tomando la chaqueta azul que siempre olvida en su auto después de una noche movida. El cabello dorado de Imra bailaba en el viento de forma violenta a causa de la velocidad y sus lentes de marco rosa le daban un toque más a la moda a su vestimenta, según ella. Jon solo se encojia sus hombros y le decía que se veía hermosa. </p><p>Sus botines blancos con tacon de aguja relucian con sus modestos 8 cm pisando el acelerador cuando la luz se puso verde y mientras manejaba con una mano, extendió la otra para tomar la de Jon paseando sus uñas largas y arregladas por sus nudillos de forma coqueta dándole una sonrisa que invitaba a recordar la noche anterior. El adolescente se inclino a robarle un beso rápido en los labios volviendo a su lugar para no causar un accidente. </p><p>Los demás patearon su asiento y silvaron en protesta por comer frente a los pobres. </p><p>Llegaron a la fiesta en su mejor momento, a juzgar por el volumen de la música, adolescentes ya ebrios vomitando en los arbustos frente a la gran puerta y el olor a mariguana estaba impregnado en aire en forma de humos que cambiaba de colores junto a la música. Todos entraron dejando atrás al frío de la noche atrás para entrar en calor rápidamente por el ambiente y el calor provocado por las personas bailando de forma alocada en la pista -Nada tenía que ver con los shot de tequila que les habían ofrecido apenas entraron-, Jon coloco su mano por la cintura de la rubia y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de sus compañeros y guió a la chica al grupo de personas que bailaban dando saltos y moviendo su cabeza sin sentido. </p><p>Pero el cuerpo voluminoso bailando muy pegados a causa de que no podían moverse mucho. Ella lo acercó para besarlo sin recato en los labios jugando con su cabello y sólo atinó a acariciar su espalda sobre el diminuto vestido blanco. Sintiendo su piel arder y el sudor recorrer su frente junto a los latidos de su corazón que competían con la música que salía de las grandes bocinas. Probablemente esos shots tenían más que tequila. </p><p>Si. Definitivamente tenía una buena vida. Era el próximo  capitán de su equipo, tenía amigos, un padre amoroso , un hermano mayor muy genial, una sexy novia y era el ejemplo a seguir de mucho de años menores además de, probablemente, el más popular de su escuela. </p><p>O... Al menos eso creía. </p><p>Y eso los traía ahí. </p><p>El joven promesa del equipo de Football americano de Kansas, vomitando sobre un arbusto en el patio trasero de los Ducard. Ouh, espera. Jon parpadeo sosteniendose de la pared para poder estabilizarse, aunque él no recordaba que la pared fuera tan blanda. </p><p>—¿Ya terminaste de usarme como tu puto balde de jodido vómito o no? </p><p>Levantó la vista de forma brusca haciendo que gimiera como un animal herido y entrecerrara los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista y a la persona que tenía frente. </p><p>—¡Aleja tu patética presencia de mi, imbecil! </p><p>Y antes de poder ver, ya estaba en el suelo viendo las estrellas y las luces de la fiesta de fondo. </p><p>—Me das asco. </p><p>El insulto lo hizo volver en sí para levantar la mitad de su cuerpo y ver a la persona que tenía en frente. Era una persona con un disfraz, definitivamente mejor que cualquier que haya visto en la fiesta. Tenía un traje completo de color negro, una armadura de color rojo que abrazaba su pecho dejando sus brazos expuestos y bajaba como un tipo de falda griega sobre sus piernas hasta arriba de las rodilla, un par de guantes de color verde, un capa de color negro con amarillo con una capucha que hasta -suponia- hace unos lo mementos escondía la cara del otro, aunque el antifaz verde con ojos blancos ayudaba. Y como broche de oro, un par de botas largas de un color verde oscuro que llegaban a sus rodilla con cordones rojos y que ahora habían sido ensuciado con vómito verde. Pegajoso, asqueroso y mal oliente vómito. Sú vómito, más precisamente. </p><p>—¿Eh? </p><p>—Eres patético y me causas pena ajena.  </p><p>Le repitió. O más bien escupió con un gesto de desprecio y claro asco sin moverse ni un poco. Jon sacudió su cabeza para poder insignarse con más claridad y se levantó a tropezones terminado en fracaso cayendo de rodilla de forma vergonzosa frente a la persona que vómito. </p><p>—O-oye si es por lo de tus botas no tienes que ponerte así nena. </p><p>Intentó poner su famosa sonrisa kent pero seguramente en su estado recién vomitado, pálido, sudor, mareado y con el maquillaje plano corrido no era agradable. El otro hizo un mueca y retrocedió un paso. </p><p>—No soy una chica, pedazo de mierda mal parida</p><p>—Uh, pues esas piernas dirían lo contrario. Co-como sea, mira, lo lamento, eh...¿chico?. Si quieres, te acompañó al baño para que te puedas limpi-</p><p>No termino su ofrecimiento cuando la bota llena de reciduos de vómito terminó de lleno contra su cara impactando con brutalidad tirándole al suelo y logrando que despertará mejor. Se le ando indignado dispuesto a regresar el golpe al otro pero el que el otro estuviera en sus 5 sentidos no ayudaba. </p><p>—¡¿AUCH, QUÉ MIERDA ?! </p><p>—No gracias. Detesto estar cerca de personas tan patéticamente estúpidas como para preferir ser del montón de estúpidos simios que finje busca su propia cola—. Sacudió la basura invisible de su disfraz y se acomodl su capucha. —Yo solo vine a cobrar una de las seguramente muchas estupideces que has echo a lo largo de tu vida escolar. </p><p>Y así dejo a Jon. Adolorido, confundido, sintiendo mierda y con más dudas que respuestas. Principalmente, ¿¡Quién carajos era ese chico?! </p><p>Y con ese pensamiento volvió a la fiesta donde se encontró con Imra. Esa duda no dejó en paz su cabeza aún a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó en su cuarto después de decirle a su novia que se sentía mal y tendrían que posponer su reunió nocturna. Ella lo entendió y lo dejó en casa a cargo de su hermano.</p><p>Ugh. Y ahí estaba la resaca.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno... Solo lo hago ya. Ya ni me voy a preguntar por mi actos de auto odio publicando cuando me dije que no publicaría nada hasta terminar las que tengo ª. En fin, la hipotenusa.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno... Solo lo hago ya. Ya ni me voy a preguntar por mi actos de auto odio publicando cuando me dije que no publicaría nada hasta terminar las que tengo ª. En fin, la hipotenusa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>